


hnak anderseron and corno the rk800 go on a kooky and wakcy adventure in the world of fall out four

by mayab322



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Fallout 4
Genre: Cool, Crossover, Epic, Gen, Mystery, No Sole Survivor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayab322/pseuds/mayab322
Summary: gonna slove crazy and wacky crimes in a crazy and wakcy world!





	1. prolgog

One upon a time in the city of dertoit become man by david cage our sweet detective boys hand anderseron and corno boy the andriod robot detecitve were chilling in the police station doing what buddies do and just being dueds together like buds. There wasnt much detecting needing to be did for these detectives but something in the air seemed mysteryous which was crazy for the world of detriot becum humen.  
Cnoono he was playing with his coin as usual, and he was having a good fun time and it was really great for him! He walked in a quick way over to his partner in sloving crime, hank the human lieutenent, and smilde.  
“hnak!! hand gues what!” conror said in a really happy andriod voice but he didn’t sound like an android he sould like human.  
“what do you want you silly kid” asked detective hank in a very loud and serious tone that he spoke in a lot  
“ i really relly like this coin it’s really awesome!” replied conner withg a cheeky grin. (that silly adnroid he is!)  
“crohn’s disease you tell me that every single day of the wekk! stupid dummy fuck andreed.” said hank in a slighlty man way but he didn’t mean it he was just bein the grouchy old fella we all love (and some of us a littl too much!).  
“jeez hanko im tryin my best to make conversation over here why you gotta be that way your making me very sad” said conor very gentle sweetly in his nice voice that was kind.  
hankers made a sad face at corno he seemed geniune. connor was his best buddy in the whole sity of detrout beocme manman “sorry corny boy im just been a old gurmp.”  
“that’s ok honk!” said cnnor with an excitement.  
There littel conversartion didnt last a very long time though before some of those other detectives came in and oh boy did they look like they mean busyness! gaving the angry roident detective man and the othher spicier connor walked in. they were holding hands in a completely platonic way as if they were very prepared for a zany and wacky occurence to occur. some of the other detectices liek tina and wern and alanana looked up. only spicy connor and gayvin knew what the plan was though  
“ you though you could get away withe that hankeo? ha! the time of reckoning is upon us baby.” said gavin red the man who didn’t enjoy the presence of androids in his great city of detrito becem man with all it’s crazy and wild andrido antics.  
“ what are you talking about gavgin reed? is it because of my buddy corno over here because hes a perons fella just liek u and me” said honkers the old dude.  
“ ha ha! that is not the asnwer old man! you are dumb and old!” yelled gaivn who was still holding spicy connors hand.  
“ we are gonging to be the best detecivt team in the whole entire city of detreet become huemen! there can onely be one connor in this poilice station and it will be me! the spicyer of the two connors!” shouted spicy connor in his spicy voice.  
“ whaaaaaaat?!” asked connor who wasnt spicy and he was a big sweatheart.  
“ yeah what the fuck are you doing you dumb stupid meanies!” yelled hank back at mean connro and gavin.  
“we are gonna bansih you away fromt he city of detreti becoem hbuman by david cage the lord and savior of our earth, him and his wild metaphors!” yelled the connor of spices, most likely salt because he was very white.  
“ shut up spicy connor you wenrent supposed to tell them the plan!!!” yelled gaven read at spicy connor who then frowned in a sad manner (spicy connor frown not gavin gavin doesnt frown in sadness ever).  
“ okay sorry gavin please stop calling me spicy connor soon im gonna be the only connor so we should at least get used to it” said the connor that was spicy in more ways than the other connor  
“ no” said gagvin because he hated being nice to andridos because he was gavin reed and the lord and savior daddy cage made that how he acted. what a cool allegory!  
“ okay sorry meat sack” said spicy corn.  
“ are you fuckers gonna get on with it or fucking not because hanky banky is getting antsy of here!” yelled hanky banky the hardend lieutenant from the plocie station in the streets of detrout become man.  
“sheesh dont rush me whore” said gagvi who was trying to get into his little ritual just wait.  
Gaving and spicy connor pour an entire pot of coffee on the floor in a very specific pattern that non-spicy connor couldnt even hope to follow! it was crazy! (it was probably a metaphor from the lord, our god, daved caggags!)  
“ what the heck are you doing gaggy! no rituals in the station!!!” said alanananananana who was a very frustereated other detective.  
“ yeah what the fricking gosh you two!” said wern the cool wine aunt.  
“ hushy everyone it is now time to do the thing” said spicy connor who was ready to finally banish hnak and other connor  
“ yeet skeet hoes!” yelled gravy in his angry rodent man voice with his angryness!

and then non-spicy connor and hank vanished….


	2. a whole new beginning,,,,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hank and corn are now in the wasteland preparing for some fun adventuring!

the sun shoned in the early morning. hand and corn the cool great human and robot detective partner pair of pals layered unconcious on top of a really cool hill. turns out, they were in the quirky and nutty world of the fall out four commune wealth!!! and they were on top of the valut one hundered and eleven entrance!! oh uh brothers!!!   
after a cuople of ours, cnoron woke up, his lead flashing a red color full of scare. he didn’t think they had it in them, but spicy connor and gadget reid were nasty little tricksters, they were. he got up and exeminde his surroundings, everyting seemed dead….. and it was very sad to him. cornror had to get to the bottom of this! and soon.   
hankykins was asleep on top of the vautl won hurnderd and elven enntry hole, doing the big snare. cocoon kneeled next to him, prepared to awaken him from his peaceful slumber.   
“HANKE!!! HNOK WAKE UP!!!” copper shouted in his voice, hoping it would wake his buddy pal hamster, but he didnt wake up. Corner got really frustrated now and gave his pal haenk a big ol slapp he was known for.  
“OOF OW WHAT IN THE NAME OF DAVAD CAGEEG WAS THAT FOR?!?!?” yelled hank as he awakened. his voice was full of seething rage, he was having a real good nap and of course this was the happening that happened.   
“Hank I don’t know where the heck we are and it all looks scary!” said Connor in an incredibly fearful tone full of emotion and fear.  
“grrr connie boy we’re fine lets just go look around you stupid plastic bitch” said hawk, who was still especially angry about being woken from his slumber. he got up with a shrek-style ogre roar and motioned for conrad to follow him.  
condor nodded nervously and started to follow hank. this whole place seemed like it would have a bunch of eccentric and ludicrous journies and adventures for them to go on, but cornrow was still very afraid that there would be creachers lurking in this wild and insane world they got thrown into. he started fumbling in his pocket to look for his coin becuase it comforted him on a deep and personal level.  
Only his coin wasn’t there.  
He let out a really loud screehc like a very, very frustearated bird. Crorn almsot started sobbing, but instead he just yelled “HAAAAAAAAAANK!!!! HNAKE MY COIN IS GONE!!!!!” in a loud and very, very depressed tone.   
“AH! WHAT THE HELL CONDOM!!! WE CAN FIND YOU A NEW COIN LATER! WE GOTTA FIGURE OUT WHERE WE ARE! QUIT SCREAMIN’ IN MY EAR HOLES!!!” shouted hank back at connor.   
“jesus heck hank im sorry i just really want my coin back it was my best friend,” said coiner in a very pensive way. He felt bad for making hanker mad, but he didn’t want to live with out his coin.  
“whatever corny. i thought i was your best friend.” siad hoink, who was very gloomy at the though of connro not considering him to be his best friend.  
“i did not mean it like that hnak! coin is just one of my other best friends.” said coupon, who still felt bad for making hankey feel negative emotions.   
“yeah okay whatever”  
The two of them got down the hill now, and they stumblde upon a litle neighborhod that was very destroyed and messed up.   
“wow hank this neighborhood is really destroyed and messed up!” said cnnroo who was taking notice of just how destroyed and messed up the neighborhood was at this current point in time.  
“yeah coupon i know they just fucking said that you stupid idiot andriod that is made of plastic and is stupid.” said the very aggressive honk bonk who was still quite angry about getting transported to another dimension and sad about the dog loving detective robit calling the coin his best friend.  
“who said that hoenk?” asked coonoono.  
“bah it don’t matter shut your fuck i think i see something in the distace” said hirnk.  
In the distacne was the first character they’d meet in the bizarre and peculair world of the comedy wealth on fallen out the fourth edition of the series. it was cogsworth from beauty and the beast-- I-I mean codsworth from the incredibly amazing video game known as falling down fort! he was that lil fuckin floating metal fella who was just boppin around minding his own busienes at that moment in space and time. too bad our heroes hank and corn were gonna bring that to a stop now.  
“HEY! HEY FELLA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOu!” yelled hank who was already pretty fed up with all the crazy nuclear wasteland antics already and he hadn’t even been awake there for more than like 6 minutes.  
“allo allo allo it’s a me codwod the really cool mr handy robot made by general atomics the finest robot company in the whole wide wiggity world! what the heckers are y’all doing here?” said the floating robot known as a mr handy made by general atomics who had been named codsworth by his previous ownership who is now dead.  
“im hank nice to meet you what the fuck is a general atomics?!?” hank ask-yelled in a very hankish way as he normall spoke because he was hank.  
“i just said it was the finest robot company in the whole wide wiggity word jeez do people ever listen to anything” codorth said back in his really british accent that he was given because that’s how they programmed him to sound like.   
“jeez now im dealing with two stupid robot pricks at the current moment what the fuck is going on i sure don’t appreciate it why is the world tormenting me like this!” yelled hank in a very loud way because he was deeply frusterated with all the zany and wacky stuff i was putting him through.  
“ay what the fuck are you talking about mate?” asked coedwoed who now had an austrailian accent because i decided to give him won now.  
“yeah hank why you gotta be that way about robots we’re like buds or something ya know.” said conoor the rk800 android prototype detective who was indeed a robot from the story detretet beocme huemen by dedede cagagag.   
“wow your a robot too i couldn’t even tell!” said cobweb thwe robot that looked a whole lot more like a rbot and was from fallen outside fortnite.   
“yeah isnt that crazy!” said cornro boy.  
“would you two dumbass idiots made of metal and plastic respectively top fucking talking and tell me where the fuck we are because i sure don’t have the slightest sliver of a fucking clue.” yelled hank in an attempt to make thse fuckers shut the fuckup because this conversation sure as hell wasn’t going anywhere.  
“oi we’re in boston massachusetts in the communist wealth of fall the season for. it got nuked by those filthy commies a while back.” said bratwurst the robot made of metal by gerenal amotics the robot company from the wasteland.  
“wow i’ve never been to boston isn’t this crazy hank! i think it’s gonna be fun” said connor who was very hppy about getting to go on a trip outside for the city of detrout becoem humanity.   
“im a little more focused on the fucked that we’re in a nuclear fucking wasteland conathan you silly little guy” honk replied, patting conoron on the shoulder.   
“well i guess we gotta get adventurin’ and looking for a way home huh hankey?” asked corno who was ready to get started on some wild and wacky adventures in the cool town of this new world they were going to be in for more than 2 chapters.   
“yeah we do let’s get going on our journey now.” said hanko who was ready to get going also on this multi-chapter journey of fun and horror and just a wild ride over all.   
“bye bye coward i hope to see you some day in the future you were very cool and helpful!” yelled connor in a very happy voice as he started to walk away with hamk.   
They;re adventure was just beginning… the whole wasteland of the commie wheel was open to them. crazy and kooky adventures were to be had…   
They left sanctuary hills and into the great unknown, trying to be ready for anything.


	3. gettin going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright guys  
> i'm doing chapter 3 now  
> alright  
> ba ba badda da da  
> i, i really, i reeally like this one it sounds good

so our two buddie pal heroic heroes hand and corn crossed the bridge conencting sancutary heels from the rest of the fall out for complement wealth, prparing for a grande new adventure in this crazy world they got thrown into. It was going to be a wild ride. The first thing that was noticed by courn was a crazy and wacky gass station looking thing called red rocket. cornnr was real into that, let me tell ya. he started to appraoch it, tho he was met with a slight little bit of opposition by the holnkler, who seemed quite angery at the current moment.  
“cornrorn what are you doin’ we’re stuck in the commercialism weatlth we cant just go expoloring every signle little thing we goot fucking go find a fucking way out of here what the fucking shit bitch.” said honkles the very fristerated human man from the city of detroit becoming homosapien by dadvid caegg who didn’t like this crazy new world. he looked to connor for a response, as hank wanted to make sure that his plastic android cop buddy was sure he wanted to do this action that would most likely progress the plot.  
“oh hank im quite certain i want to enter the red rocket gas station because i love dogs a lot and it reminds me of dogs. it looks like fun. maybe i’ll find a new coin friend to be my buddy you know!” relpied condiment, who started skipping toward the rad rocket ass station like a sweet little anime schoolgirl on her way to the first day of school.  
hoenkles sighed slightly, he was real worryed about cornno, but he wasnt goinna say that. he didnt talk much because he was a grouchy old dude who was grumpy as fuck. he shoved old man hands into his old man coat but took them out to scratch his old man beard a bit because it was pretty dang itchy. he grumbled a little in a grumbly grouch sorta way because he was a bit grumpy.  
meanwhile, connron made his way to the red rocket at around 987678765 miles per hour and he stopped in fornt of it and looked around a bit. it didnt really remind him of the city of detrot become homosexual sadly which made him a little disappointed but hey maybe a cool coin was chillin around somewhere.  
the two detectives keeped on looking around for a moment… it didn’t take long for them to find something absolutely incredibly amazing. a DOGGY! conono was estactic at this, since hwas well known for likeing dogs and that’s really his only personality trait to half the detorot becoiem huemn fandom. it was probably just a super duper cool metaphor by none other than davey cega.  
“DOGGY!!!!!!” yelled connor in his silly little doofy andrid voice that he yelled things in some of the times. he was so gosh dang happy to see a whole ass doggy in the communication welt of fallin’ for u. “I LOVE DOGGYS A LOT!!!” he said again as he ran over to the cute little doggy that was a german shepard i think.  
“wow corn it’s really a dog huh thatt’s crazy as fuck.” said hank hill who was quite suprised to seee an dog. he really liked dogs too in fact he actually owned a dog called sumo wrestler who was really good and did a nice barky bark sometimes. he was kind of happy to se a doig but was hiding it pretty well under his greasy mean old dude demeanor, but he was smiling a lil tiny bit under his greasy old man beard, yes he was.  
the slightly happyer hanek walked toward cornenr and also pet the dog, who seemed very happy to get petted by two perfect strangers. they sure as heck petted that doggy for a few minutes and it was really just a pretty chill time, the doggy even barked a couple of times which gave constitution a little laugh. and they we’re just pretty chill for a minute therre.  
That little minute of chillness didn’t last very long though since a whole little band of fellas started approacheing hnak and corner and the cool wasteland doggy that they found there. uh oh!!!!  
“whoa who the heck are you guys!!!!” exclaimed the leader of the group, who was dressed up like a stupid colonial dude.  
“wow are you a hamilton cosplayer???” aksed conron who really liked hamilton the musical by lin manuel miranda. (that’s my headcanon guys please don’t judge me please)  
halnk sighed and pushed connotation and the doggye out of the way because conron sure was being a nuisance today with all his stupid little questions. “jesus fuck connor shut the fuck up you stupid idiot machine andriod who is made of platsic which has hormone disruptors in it and is also made of thirium whoch probably isnt too good for the human body either. sorry leader dude whats your fucking name huh also how was your fucking day so far.” asekd the halkner who seemed quite fed up with this even though he was only in this zany and kooky zone of the world for about 3 chapters and he still had so much left to explore in this crazy multi-chapter saga.  
“oh man what the heck. my name is pretzel gravy the leader of the minutemen because we’re in boston and i sure do have to make a million references to american history because our lord and savior todd howard probably had something to do with it i bet. the rest of the minutemen are pretty dead though i think so thats the only reason why im the leader. and thanks for asking our day was actually quite terrible becuase like six of my friends died today and we’re all pretty fucked up from that. how’s dogmeat isn’t he looking like a really good boy yes he is.” said pretzel gravy the leader of the minutemen but only by default because there was no one else to claim the title.  
“that’s rough homie” said connie boy who was still petting the dog whose name turned out to be dogmeat because that’s pretty crazy and cool i guess for a wastelend animal.  
“yeah dang im sorry you and your little fucking buddies had to fucking go through that fucking shit that’s fucking awful gosh dang what the fuck.” said hnok who was ttrying to give his sympatheies but he probably still just sounded like an angery old man throughout that little converation because that’s just how hank sounds don’t judge him man.  
“yeah it is pretty rough homie” said preposition garden who was clearly trying to hide his inner sadness at the fact that this was the crazy commonwelth that they lived in.  
“rough like sandpaper homie. and say did you hear what i said baout the hamilton cosplay because damn son you pulling it off good” said cornnr who really wanted to know if the cool new guy presto change-o was wearing a hamilton cosplay.  
“no man it’s not a hamilton cosplay it’s just how i dress you know because i gotta reference american history at all times haha” responded preston who just really wasn’t into this whole talk it sure was kinda strange and awkward to him, considering the heroic dudebro detectives were wearing normal and clean cloths.  
“oh cool and by the way we also have names. we are hand and corn the greatest detectvive duo in the entire gosh dang universe, you hear that buddy.” said hank the human.  
“can we keep the dog” asked conor the andrido boy who just rreally loved puppies so gosh dang much, he probably loved them more than he loved being alive under the watchful eye of his lord and savior dodvid cugug.  
‘YEHEAHAH HE A GOOD DOG HE LIKES FELLAS LIKE YOU AND HE WANNA HELP THE SIGHT SAID SO” shouted the greasy old lady who was definitely really psychic and shit.  
“oh wow thats pretty cool we wanna find a way home back to our really great city of detreat become homozygous too dogmeat will help us for sure!” said condor who was still really excited for this adventure in the wasteland of fallout fornication. “thabks for helping us grease psychic!”  
dogmeat wagged his tail and looked at coroner because he was just such a happy little doggy dude. he jumped around a little bit like a doggy did and also barked full of super happy dog joy because dogs are blessed and we truly don’t deserve them in our lives.  
“oh wow he seems to like you! well diamond city is like kinda south it’s in a baseball field y’alls cant miss it you’ll find what you’re lookin for im sure of it.” said greasy granny who smilde with her meth teeth.  
“oh cool sounds really great and awesome tahnks pretzel and grease mom and you other two fella people who look like alright foilks.” said conorn who looked at a slightly angry looking quiet hank who was standing off to the side becuase he wanted to let connro take the whell of this little convearsating.  
“you’re wlecom bucko and while your at it don’t forget to help any settle ments while your out there because it’s important, in fact i know several settlements which need your help to survive and thrive, what do you say homies.” said precipitation garbage the settlement loving guy who really loved helping settlements for the minuette man guys.  
“no” hanek chimed in.  
“well alright gosh man im just tryin to do some good for this wild and wonky world that we live in. i wish other folks would do the same you big meanie.” cried presentation who was very sad that these coool lookin dudes wouldnt even help out the minute rice even though they were completely unarmed and didnt have any guns or armor to fight crazy and wacky creatures with.  
“whatever bye” said hnek who pulled connor away from this crazy kook who was trying to get them to do things that they couldnt even do what the heck and they had to get home too.  
dogmeme followed handk and cornk as they walked away from this stupid wild scenario that they were recently put through by the fic writer.  
the now trio made their way toward concord which had bunch of those crazy ass raider dudes but don’t worry they’re dead i promise. it didn’t seem like too good a place to be though because it was pretty crazy and weird to see a bunch of dead guys in the streets of conquered.  
connron looked around in fear with his head circle thing flashing in the color of red again. “aw jeez hank this doesn’t look too good aw man aw jeez.” he said in a nervous and stuttery tone becuase he was nervous.  
“i’m sorry corny because this is just the zany and wacky world we’re stuck living in today. but we’re gonna go on tons of kooky and wonkey adventures here corny. and together we’re gonna run around corny we’re gonna do all kinds of wonderful things corny just you and me corny. the world is our enemy corny and we’re the only friends we’ve got corny. it’s just hand and corny. hand and corny and their adventures, corny. hand and corny together a hundred years hand and corny.. hand and corny all day long forever and ever hand and corny… us together running around all day long forever together like bros and buds hand and corny… hand and corny it’s just us hand and corny..” hank shouted out to the fucking heavens in his really loud gravelly hank voice that was really hanky.  
“you forgot about dogment” said corny.  
“oops” replied hank.


	4. a grand return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not dead yet guys add me on discord @mayab322#8313 it would make my gosh darn day i’ll send you art and screenshots from my pokemon black playthrough with a stoutland named hnak that i only used to kill pidoves (because hank hates BIRDS!!!!!) (just kidding hes the best team member and can kill anything)   
> a quick recap for any 1 who forgot the incredible story im writing (at least its better than both games am i right or am i right)  
> so our pals corny boy and honkster got stuck in the world of fallout 4 because of one of gavgivn and spicy corners crazy little rituals and they just found dogmeat the dog who is a german shepard which is a type of dog   
> this chapters a bit of a slog to get through but i swear it’ll get better when they start doing stuff in diamond city

our gang walked the rodes of concord, the town was very desolate and not very populated at all, except for the corpses as was mentioned in the previous chapter. handerpants and cornification looked around the streets a bit more. when they saw the way the dead guys looked they knew that they’d probably need weapons if they wanted to get by in this crzy little world so they had to do that.  
cornucopia walked over to 1 of the bodies and analyzed it to see just what the hack happened here. when he was doen scanning he yelled out to hank “yup! he’s dead!” at the top of his lungs that he didnt really ave because he was an android and everyone knows they don’t have lungs they just looke lik they do.  
hkan jumped back when conner confirmed the status of the raider “ARGH yeah i could tell you stupid plastic idiot what the fuck god i need alcohol!” he shouted back which spooked dogmeat who was there the whole time with them. “sorry doggy your the best” said hank shortly after because he was a fan of dogs and felt bad when he spooked them with his thunderous roar.   
“im sure dogment will except your apology hes a nice dog he gets it did you know i like dogs” said corn on the cob reassuringly as he grabbed a nice shotgun from 1 of the corpses because thats what he was gonna need to survive. he also grabbed some armor and put it on his leg because he needed those for runnin and this place probably didnt have thirium because thats’ not cannon in the fallout lore. “hey hank look at this cool shotgun i found” conenr said as he pointed it right at hank because even though he is supposed to be a smart guy he;s actually incredibly incompetent because thats wat deviating does believe me i watched the game once. “you should find a gun for you because this place seems pretty scary”  
“thanks corn he is a good dog hu- AND GOOD FOR YOU CONTROVERSY NOW GET IT OUT OF MY FACE I’LL GO FIND MY OWN YOU STUPID FUCKING ANDRIOD PIECE OF SHIT FUCK YOU” hank shouted to connor as he grabbed his own gun that he found on the floor of the outside. it was a ten millimeter pistol which had like 46545748784576586 pieces of ammo with it. score!  
“damn im sorry hank you know me im just a silly boy” apologized conoro who was cursed to a fate of only being recognized as a wacky little boy by his fandom.  
“yeah sure” grambled heork as he kept walkign after grabbing the gun. connor fallowed him and so did dogmeat the dog as they continued on their journey twoard the fabled diamond city. which was apparently to the south of where they currently were according to the meth addict they talked to prior to chapter 4.  
they continued dwon the road, going the southern way that was southern according to connors internal compass. the shining sun looked very nice up in the sky but it was also kind of causing the area around them to be a particularly high temperature which they didnt seem to like but they just had to deal with it because that’s just life and life aint fair.  
as they continued down the rowed, they encountered a woman who was walkng with a crazy lookin two headed cow which was pretty crazy to conron and hanko because those didnt exist in the world of detrout become salmon by davide cage free egg.  
“hi lady with a crazy looking two headed cow!! whats your name???” conoron said as he waved to the lady with the crazy looking two headed cow.  
“hello young man my name is trashcan carla and i sell things to people around the wasteland that we live in what’re you up to bucko” she responded to him with her regular tone that she speaks in. the crzy lookin two headed cow mooed a bit to say hello to our gang.  
“wow that’s cool! my buddy hanke here likes to call me trashcan sometimes hes a bit of a grumpster” replied connroe. sometimes he felt bad when hank called him mean things but he always telled himself that it was all in good fun and thats just how hank is.  
“yeah hes a stupid dummy andrido plastic and i hate him he’s annoying but hes like a son to me tough love i always say. hey do you have any alcohol?” henk said to trashcan carla the merchant. hank just really wanted some wishkey now this shit was starting to become too much for him.  
cneoonr frowned slightly at hansk comment because it made him feel somewhat sad he almost cried but he didnt actually cry he just looked mildly disappointed.  
“yeah brother ive got plenty of alcohol we in the wasteland tend to love that shit so what do you want ive got plenty but youve gotta trade for it bitch” said trashcan carl who grabbed a bottle of whisley from one of the containers that were strapped to her brahmin (thats what thayre caleld i forgot sorry).   
“yeah sure i’ll dtrade for it” said hank as he handed trash woman 37448 bullets from his ten millimeter pistol. now he only had 46545748784539138 of them left. hopefully that doesnt hurt him in the long run.  
trahscan icarly handed him the whsieky and he nodded his head and kept walking some more because their adventure had to continue on so they could get home to the city of detroit become human by david cage and stop gavgiv redes and spyci conners plan to take over the detroit become huamn by daidv cega ploice depermenant (the dbhbdcpd for short).  
dogemeat and coner followed behind him, both looking vary happy and optimistic. condor was very heppy that hank was able to get what he wanted at trasy calras shop so now they could keep going on their journey. hopefully they didnt enocunter any zany and wacky wasteland creatures this time. THAT would be kind of cringe. they started to walk very quickly, at amlmost 4838420124349395 miles per hour so that they could reach the bridge that goes across the river which on the other side had good old diamond city on it without encountering any wasteland monsters because they werent ready for that shit they need to make friends and stuff first before they could do any of that.   
“hanek were going pretty quickly” conro said to him as he runned fast on his android legs.  
“yes hoepfully nothing interuppts us on our way to diamdon city” said hank back to coneor as he walked fastly on his human legs.  
sadly for them when they reaced the birdge there waere a bunch of SUPER MUTANTES!!!!! AND OH BOY WERE THEY ANGERY!  
“ARGHEHEGRHRHEGRHER HUMANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” on of them yelled in his super mutant voice that was loud, so loud it could almost rival hanks, but hank still reigned supreme.   
the super mutent screamed really loud after and threw a gernade at conron and dogment which spooked them and they got scared. all 3 current members of the horny squad started to fight back though, and hanek and corn started shooting really really fast at the supermutants so that they died and stopped living so they couldnt attack any more because this sure was a fight to the death.   
conron shooted good. he had very good aim because of his androrid sight and he shit like 3 siper miutents in the head with his really awesome shotgun that he found. he was very quick and fast like the brown fox that jumped over the lazy dog.   
henek was also very good at fighting. he shot about very many bullets at the super mutentas, which killed wuite a few. they won the fight and did a very good job which impresse dongmeat the dog even though he couldnt say it because he was, as you know, a dog which cannot talk.  
“whew! that was a close one!” ronnoc said to knah with a big old smile that he usuelly smilied with.  
“yeah it was corneo thanks for havin my back youre a good partner even if your are a peice of andriedo plastic” hank said to condo with a little smile.   
“barks!” said dogmeat happily and he wagged his tail.  
“haha aren’t dogs cute” said coroner with a grin as he pet dogmeat because connor loves dogs which is the one universal constant of detetriot become human by dsaved creg fan works.  
“yah they are pretty cute” replied hank who also smilde and pet dogmeat after the batter.  
they kept movin on forward toward diamond sitty, coinro had a bit of a spring in his step because he was exicted to make new friends in there because connor loved making friends and having pals that’s for sure he’s a nice guy. hank seemed kinda grouchey as usual but he deep down loved going on zany and wacky adventures with his partner corneu and thier new dog friend dogmeat.


End file.
